Zelda's Childhood
by Nayru Paupachupia
Summary: When a mysterious man enters the kingdom, poor seven year old Princess Zelda, already, has made a rival. But after a night that will never be forgotten, will she hate him more? or love him? I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.


Chapter 1: Meet Zelda

I was so young when this started, I barely remember my fiance killing my father or the night I spent with him. I can barely remember father and mother, but I remember Ganondorf, my love and forever my love. I was to be married to him nine years ago, nearly ten. I was only seven, yet I was not a normal child. I was wiser than most children my age, and I dreamt things that happened

2: Meet Ganondorf

was a beautiful day. My mother and me were sent for into the throne room. a man entered the room and He walked normally up to the throne. I stood motionless next to my father. Our visitor bowed and looked at me, with a grin on his face. I held on to Impa closer. My father sat on the throne. "Welcome, Lord Ganon" He said, regally without a smile on his face, like he usually did. Ganon got up from his bow and said "thank you, King Daphnes." My father turns his head slightly to a servant. "Take Lord Ganon to his bedchamber, where he can get settled." He says. "But first," my father starts again, "Zelda, can you come here?"I nod, and walk perfectly up between them. "I would like you to meet your wife-to-be, my daughter, Princess Zelda." I curtsy, and He won't stop staring at me. He nods his head as he stares me down. "Wonderful to meet you, Lady Zelda." He says as he kisses my hand. I had never heard I was to be married, I look back at my father. "Papa…" "Be nice to our guest, Zelda!" My father says. I turn my head back to Lord Ganon. "It is an Honor to meet you, Lord Ganondorf." I say. I return to my nurse, and My father says, "She is only seven, but she will make a beautiful bride. I can see you are already growing fond of each other," This makes him smile, and the court laughs. I blush embarrassedly, and I vowed in my mind that I was going to get back at Lord Ganondorf. He made me look bad in front of the court ruled by my father. If he hadn't come, I wouldn't have looked this Ganon went upstairs and My father asked me to stay. Impa and the others left, as I stood waiting for my father's words. "Zelda…" he starts, but he stops and thinks over what he was going to say. "Ganondorf is going to marry you. Marriage is…a bond between two rulers that makes peace. If you married him, The Gerudos and Hylians would be at peace. Some do this for love, but this is for peace. And Tradition-" "Papa, whats tradition?" I father paused. "Its what mommy and daddy did before you were born. And Our daddy's parents did this before I was born. I also wanted to talk to you about your duty." He pauses, and Cups his mouth. "You…you are going to have to do something that all mommies and daddies have to do…" "what?" I asked."You are going to have to let him have relations with you…"

Chapter three: The explanation and my mind.

"Papa, what…are relations?" I asked. He called in Impa. She took me to my bedchamber and started to brush my hair. "Zelda, relations are hard to describe…" she says while the brush goes through my hair. "Men and boys have a certain type of…of parts. These go inside the woman and rejects a kind of cell that joins with the female cells to make a baby. Thats how you were made, and the whole thing is called 'Sex.' the time when the baby is made to the time its born is called 'Pregnancy.' Your mommy carried you and your sister for nine months and then you came out of her part that your daddy….you know…put his part in. You have that part so you can have babies." She pauses, and cups her mouth like my father did. "You know how your mommies tummy got really big right before she had your sister? That was your sister growing inside your mommy…" I was dumb founded. What a weird way to have a baby! Servants had told me, 'its whats made when a man and a woman love each other very much.' So a man has to do something to the woman? I thought it was a choice! I was so confused and really angry that the staff had lied to

4: Me and Ganon kiss and much more

It was after a feast, and I was to go outside in the dark to walk. I was out in front of the window I loved to watch through, when I felt someone grasp my hand. I turn around, just in time to see Ganondorf. "Do not tell of me, my love." He says as he kisses my lips. I just stare at him, since it all happened too Ganon finds what he has done, he gets down to my height. He holds my hand close to his heart. "Lets play a game, a very fun game, but a secret one, so don't tell Impa." He then leads my child-self upstairs, where he lights a candle in the darkened room."Take them off, your clothes, take them off" he says to me with a slight slur. "Please, can I keep them on?" I ask in such a small voice. He laughs, and then takes out the sword from its sheath. "No, you have to, or else." he says. so I undress as he watches, arms crossed. "Good." he says, as he presses me down onto the bed, as he takes off all his clothes. He then forces something into me, and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, like when I was about to throw up. I then feel the pain loosen and then it to hit me again, and then again, and again, and again. He makes these movements, as if it is he who is inside me, causing such a pain. And then it hits me, its him. we were having relations! I close my eyes after what feels like an hour of this…these relations. I make myself go limp as if I was sleeping. I feel the pain subside, and I feel him come next to me, his head near my head. I feel his breath become slower until I know he's asleep. But I am too tired, and I fall asleep, I have a dream about a person in the middle of a storm holding a green stone...

Chapter five: a wave of events

.I wake up. Ganon is no longer near me, holding my hand as we slept. I pull my legs to my chest and start crying. _If this had really happened, then his part and my part have already made a baby. Oh No! I was going to have a baby! _I thought. I became scared, and I didn't know what to came into the room and sees me. She wraps a blanket around my bare body and tells me everything will be alright. She calls servants in so they can dress me, and I tell her all: I was going to have a baby because me and Ganon had relations. She shook her head and I just went back I was outside, I just stared painfully in the window, waiting for the father of my "baby" to come into view. I hated him, because I remembered that my sister was VERY annoying as a baby, and I didn't want that. But I felt a presence behind me, and I turned around. "Who?" I asked, my hand below my chin, "Who are you? How did you make it past the guards?" "I am Link," he says, "I am here to warn you about your Lord Ganondorf. He is going to kill your father!" His eyes are big with fear. I told him about my dream, and showed him my fiance and father of my baby, and told him he was evil. When the boy left, I waved back, and I got weak in the knees. I felt like I was going to die, somehow, if I wasn't with him. But I brushed it

six: My ruminations

I asked Impa if I could see my father. I walked down the aisle to where my father was. "Papa…" I said, wringing my hands, "Ganon did something to me that Impa told me about." My father and the whole court raised from their seats. "He and me, me and Ganon had relations, and I'm afraid I am going to have a baby!" The court gasped at such a young child saying this. My father look horrified, and I could see guilt in his face and remorse. "I am sorry, Zelda." He starts, and then cups his mouth again, and I can see a tear run down his face. "You have done your duty, and you must be married on the morrow. Tomorrow at Midnight." And thats all he ever said to me.

Chapter seven: My first wedding

.I was in my ceremonial white wedding dress. I hated the dress, it itched. I walked down the aisle to my husband to be in the Throne room. My father and mother smiled on as we joined hands and Ganondorf smiled at me. My father preformed the ceremony, him being a sage and King, and I put the ring on my husband's finger. And when my father said "You may now kiss the bride," did Ganondorf get down to my height and kiss me. Impa then took me to my bedchamber, where she sat me down in her lap and talked to me. "Zelda, you know I've always wanted a daughter?" She said. I had changed into my regular dress, and I said something I would never regret: "You know, I kinda am like your daughter."But Impa just shook her head and we sat in silence for hours it seemed. But the silence was abrupt. "Miss Impa, can you come here," a servant boy asked. My mother and Impa talked, all I heard was "Pregnancy," "Father," and "Dire." We then proceeded to run through Hyrule Castle, and then we saw him. Ganon. He started to chase after us, and we mounted a horse and ran. So Did he. We saw Link, and I threw my wedding present, and Ocarina, to him. We then lost Ganon. But Ganondorf stopped by my friend, and fought over the ocarina. All I could see was Link getting hit by that light spell, and then, I never looked back again.


End file.
